Ghosts of the Past
by All Hail Chaos
Summary: Used to be called *PAST LIVES* Alanna is told to bring a girl into her world to help her but with a catch, this gril has lived with them in their past lives
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer; anything you recognise belongs to Tamora Peirce, the rest, me.  
  
First she was in a forest clearing, then she was on a small cove and finally she was on a small island in the middle of a lake surrounded by mountains.  
  
Everything was brighter the usual, the grass was electric green and the water was an ever-changing colour, first green, the turquoise then blue.  
  
Before her was a women who was more beautiful then any mortal women and when she spoke she sounded like a pack of hounds screaming at once.  
  
She said "Now my daughter, you have achieved everything you wanted. Have you not? You brought the jewel to Tortall, finally defeated Duke Roger and accepted love but are you happy?"  
  
"No Great mother, I'm not"  
  
"What ails you, child?"  
  
"I feel there's something I should be doing, someone I should be helping and I've been having strange dreams"  
  
"What happens in these dreams?"  
  
"I'm standing on a big plain and across from me there's a women whose there but at the same time she's not"  
  
"What does this women look like"  
  
"She's tall with long, nearly colourless hair with green, oval shaped eyes and tanned skin"  
  
"What would you say if I said that you could help this women?"  
  
"I'd say, yes please"  
  
"Very well then, this is what you must do"  
  
The women then told her what she needed to do.  
  
"Now go home Allana" and gave her a light but irristable push.  
  
Alanna the found herself back in her own bed. 


	2. Chapter 2: My Second Home

Alanna woke with a gasp.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked George sleepily  
  
"I just had a really strange dream?"  
  
"Was it about that girl again?"  
  
"No, well, sort of. I was on this island and everything was much brighter that usual. The Goddess was there, she told me that I had to help this girl and what I had to do"  
  
"So are you going to help her?"  
  
"Of course but the stuff, its pretty deep, I'd better talk to Numair"  
  
"Well you'll have to wait for a while, it isn't even dawn yet"  
  
"I'm sure we can think of something to keep us amused"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Later on that day Alanna contacted Jon through the fire, telling him that George, Alanna and kitten would be arriving in the palace the next day.  
  
As they road into the city Alanna realised how much she missed Corus and all the good time she'd spent in it, she still considered it home to her even though she knew George wanted her to think of Pirates Swoop as home now  
  
She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she it took her a few seconds to realise they had arrived at the Dancing Dove.  
  
"My second home," said George with a glint in his eye "I hope the now Rogue is up to scratch. Though I doubt anyone can replace yours truly!"  
  
"Modest are we?" laughed Alanna  
  
"As always, now come on inside."  
  
Alanna and George entered the Dancing Dove to a great cheer all round and Alanna felt herself smothered by hugs.  
  
"Get off, get off, your killing me here!" shouted Alanna  
  
When she could see again she saw herself surrounded by familiar faces, much to her embarrassment she felt tears prickling at the back of her eyes "Gods I missed" them she thought reverently  
  
Rispah seemed to have noticed her plight because she tactfully suggested everyone went to a room upstairs where they could talk in private.  
  
So Alanna, Rispah and Mistress Cooper went upstairs where they could talk in private while Gorge went to talk to the new Rouge.  
  
"Now," announced Rispah whenever they arrived "I want to hear all the craic Alanna, hows married life suiting you?"  
  
"It's grand." said Alanna a little bit aversely.  
  
"Come on Alanna, you have to tell us more than that" laughed Mistress Cooper "No little ones on the way yet?" "No!" exclaimed Alanna, going crimson.  
  
Everyone else laughed, tactfully Mistress Cooper changed the subject, "So what brings you 2, to the city?"  
  
Alanna then told them the full story, when she had finished they both looked worried but Rispah , seeing Alanna's tired and worried eyes suggested they retire for the night "You've been travelling all day, it's to late to go to the palace today, you can sleep in the spare room. Come on, 1'll send George up whenever he's finished grilling the new Rogue, good night for now"  
  
Later on that night Rispah, George and Mistress Cooper sat up talking.  
  
"I'm worried about her Mother" said George in low worried terms "She's never done anything like this before, no one has, not even Thom or Numair"  
  
"I'm sure the Goddess wouldn't have asked her to do it if she didn't think Alanna was capable of it" said Mistress Cooper wisely  
  
"Don't worry George, Eleni's right and Alanna can look after herself" added Rispah  
  
"I know she can look after herself but Immortals don't think the way we do, do they?" George pointed out.  
  
"Stop worrying and get some sleep," ordered Mistress Cooper firmly "and don't mention any of this to the lass either."  
  
The other to mumered their agreement before setting of for bed.  
  
Alanna was fast asleep whenever George entered "What have you got yourself into now, Lioness?" he mumered to her.  
  
The next day Alanna felt butterflies in her stomach. "Don't be silly" she told herself crossly "It's all over with Jon, we're both married and I've more important things to think about"  
  
She still couldn't stop thinking about what might have been.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked George tenderly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous since the coronation and everything"  
  
"Don't be, here we are anyway."  
  
She looked up to see Jon and Thayet riding out to meet them.  
  
A/N; I know its short and nothing exciting happened yet but it's all to come I just have to build up to it but I'm to tired. Please R&R to give me an ego boost to keep me writing and thanz to rampage786 for reveing me and ignore all spelling and grammar mistakes, there not my strong point especially names. 


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Romance

"Jon, Thayet!" shouted Alanna in delight.  
  
She spurred her horse into a canter. When she looked up at Jon she discovered she still felt a pang whenever she saw him and Thayet and a flash of what might have been. "Don't be ridicules" she told herself crossly "It's all in the past and he's happy with Thayet"  
  
Similar thoughts were going through Jon's head, along with memories of what had been coupled with what could be. "Shake out of it" he told himself "She would never settle to being Queen, she's better of with Gorge"  
  
None of these emotions showed on either of their faces and they greeted each other as old friends yet both saw a flash of could have been.  
  
"It's pretty deep stuff Alanna"  
  
"I know but I have to help her, the Goddess asked me!"  
  
"I know, I know. Fine then, I'll help you but I'm not telling you this isn't dangerous."  
  
"Most things I do are, thank you so much Nimir, it'll be worth it, you'll see"  
  
He barely recognised the room when he entered it; it was dark with back velvet sheets over the windows. There was a big circle of white candles in the centre and all the rugs and carets had been removed, revealing a dark, polished oak floor beneath. At each of the four quarters stood a bowl of water, some incense burning, a group of pebbles surrounding a big stone and three big candles, one pink, one turquoise and one lavender. In the centre of the circle there was a mound of sand, the dominion jewel black robe and purple jewel.  
  
The whole effect was rather breathtaking, when Jon's eyes had adjusted to the dark he saw Alanna sitting in a corner talking. Whenever he stepped towards them they broke off and Alanna came over to him.  
  
"You still haven't told me what I have to do." said Jon.  
  
"I no," answered Alanna "there's a reason for that, you're not meant to dwell on it. What we have to do is join all the power available to us. First we summon the power of the elements-"  
  
"Hence the quarters" interupted Jon  
  
"Yes, now don't interrupt, this is important," continued Alanna "then the power of the Bazir, hence the sand, Numir will call the power of the Mages, hence the robe, you will call the power of the jewel and I'll call Thoms power her left in me, hence the purple jewel.  
  
"What do we do then?" asked Jon  
  
"You and Numir have to the channel all your powers into me. Then, when that's done all call out to the girl and pull her into this world.  
  
"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Jon, concerned.  
  
"Yes," said Nimir, he had come up behind them "but the Goddess will be protecting her and we'll be able to pull her out if anything goes wrong."  
  
"Ok then, when do we do it?"  
  
"Midnight tonight so go get some rest, I've already explained to Thayet and Gorge that'll have to stay separate to avoid our minds getting preoccupied so go to the two adjoining rooms below the north tower."  
  
Alanna could here Jon next door getting changed. It reminded her of when they were squire and knight, this thought led her to their romance again. She shook her head and told herself firmly that there was nothing there.  
  
Then there was a light knocking at the door and then Jon entered.  
  
"We haven't had a good talk since you arrived" he said by way of explanation  
  
"True" Alanna agreed "How are you and Thayet?"  
  
"OK, she's a good Queen, but she's still not you."  
  
Alanna wondered what that meant, was it a hint. She opened her mouth to ask him when suddenly he was kissing her, before she realised it her top was off and she was removing his.  
  
A/N I no all my chapters are short but I you R&R it'll encourage me to write more so please. 


End file.
